


So, You Hate Valentine's Day...

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit for chapter two, M/M, MizuSly smut later, Sly has a baby, Strained Relationships, Time Period: Aoba as Sly Blue, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an excuse to write more Mizuki/Sly relationship stuffs. </p><p>Also, throwing a toddler into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give me your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So I thought I'd contribute to the V-day fics that are sure to be cropping up (and probably have already, I'm just really behind on reading new stories) 
> 
> Anyway, still loving my Mizuki/Sly pairing and wanted to write a cute little v-day story and also throw an adorable toddler in there as well. 
> 
> MizuSly smut is in chapter two! 
> 
> Not beta read.

Valentine’s day was a pain in the ass. At least that’s what Aoba thought. It was a pointless holiday that could easily be overlooked as just another excuse to buy shit for people you didn’t really care about in the first place. 

Perhaps it was only because the blue haired young man was just a cynic. His short life hadn’t been very good to him so far. What was a mere twenty-four hours supposed to change? 

“Daddy… present!” 

Aoba turned his attention to the little girl that was now running toward him; construction paper card in hand as her tiny little footsteps thumped throughout the apartment. Not that their apartment was big or anything. Being a single parent didn’t leave much extra spending money for lavish high rises. Which was the reason Aoba usually made ‘friends’ with others who had lavish high rises. 

He raised an eyebrow as the card was thrust in his face and his only option was to take it, but he barely glanced at it. He already knew what it was; a clumsily drawn heart and a few scribbles. It didn’t take much to praise his daughter so it wasn’t as if he had to put much effort in it for a two year old. 

“Thanks kid… get your shoes on.” 

The little girl moved over to the door where they kept their shoes, mind already on other things as she grabbed a pair of baby blue boots, her mint green hair falling in her face as she leaned down to slip them on. 

Aoba stood from where he had been sitting, leaving his daughter’s Valentine on the counter before heading toward the door to put his own shoes on and eyed the little girl with a frown. “Hey, you got them on the wrong feet, punk... “

He smirked as he knelt down and removed her tiny shoes switching them around and let her put them back on once more. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” The little girl stood up straight once she had her shoes on again and waited rather impatiently by the door; the little stomping sounds of her boots even louder than her feet earlier now that they were on the linoleum of the entryway. 

Once Aoba had his own shoes on, he stood and picked up his daughter, her little arms immediately wrapping around his neck as he left the apartment, making sure he had everything before shutting and locking the door. 

He pulled out his phone as he walked down the stairs toward the main street level before setting the small child down to walk on her own, making sure her jacket was buttoned up as it was still a bit cold in the afternoon hours of mid-February. 

“Remember, you hang on to my hand, baby girl… okay?” Aoba didn’t wait for an answer as he took the tiny hand in his own much larger one, heading for the nearest crosswalk and made his way to the other side when the light turned green. He usually walked everywhere; being in a big city, it was just easier to do so. Plus, it just cost too much to have a car anyway. 

“Daddy! Mimi!!” 

Aoba picked up his daughter as they approached their destination, entering Black Needle which was thankfully not that far from his apartment. A two year old’s attention span was limited at best and Aoba really didn’t want to have to deal with a bored toddler. “Yep, we’re gonna see Mimi… “ 

Aoba didn’t consider himself lucky by any means. At the young age of 17, he had been landed with a newborn that he hadn’t even wanted. Of course the mother obviously didn’t want her either judging by the way she just dropped the baby off with a bunch of her stuff… Aoba had been tempted to just give her up for adoption, figuring that there was no way his fucked up self could raise a child, let alone take care of a newborn. 

But sometimes, luck decided to grace him; and it just so happened that he had been dating Mizuki at the time. The maroon haired tattoo artist was the one to help him through most of his daughter’s care up until the present day. 

He wasn’t really sure why he had decided not to give his daughter away. Maybe in some way he wanted to prove that he could actually do something right in his life. Mizuki had already been helping him clean up his life and in a way, having to raise a baby helped him even more. 

Even though he was still in a relationship with the older man, their closeness, or whatever they had, did not escalate as far as moving in together. Not for lack of trying on Mizuki’s part and it was a constant argument between the two. 

As Aoba entered the front bar area, he spotted Mizuki right away as he approached the long black bar that always seemed to look like it was constantly cleaned and polished by some unseen force. 

“Mimi!”

Mizuki looked up, a broad smile gracing his tanned face as he spotted the two approaching, taking the little girl as she was passed over the bar. “Hey Anise, how’s my sweet little princess?” 

Aoba sat down at the bar and raised an eyebrow at the older man in front of him. “You forget someone? Who do you think brought that little princess over here?” 

“Sly, as happy as I am to see you two, she’s not really allowed to be in here.” Despite his words, Mizuki’s hold on Anise remained steadfast as he kissed her cheek affectionately. 

“Whatever… it’s not like I’m gonna let her drink. Speaking of… paying customer?” Aoba pulled his wallet out of his pants and pulled out his credit card, sliding it across the table. “I trade you the kid for a drink.” 

“Sly…” The older man’s eyes hardened in the blue haired man’s direction as he sat Anise down on the surface of the bar, keeping a hand on her shoulder so she wouldn’t go anywhere. “You know I’m not going to give you alcohol when you have her.” 

“Come on, it’s just one drink Mizuki… Just give me a beer or something.” Placing his hands under his daughter’s underarms, Aoba slid her toward him, eventually settling her in his lap. “You got anything for her to do?” 

Mizuki sighed and pulled out a small stack of paper from under the bar and a box of crayons, putting them down in front of Aoba and Anise. “As for your drink Sly. One… that’s it.” 

The minty haired girl immediately went for the crayons and picked out a purple one, making squiggly lines all over the paper. She eventually went for the green crayon, then the orange, then yellow. 

Aoba sipped at the beer that Mizuki had set in front of him, not worried about Anise knocking it over as she was far too distracted to even notice anything else going on around her. 

He redirected her hand back toward the paper occasionally as it drifted dangerously close to Mizuki’s pristine bar before looking up at him. “You coming over tonight?” 

Mizuki sighed but nodded as he poured various liquors into a tumbler for another customer. “I’ll be there around two, I close late tonight.”

“Fuck, Mizuki, you can close early once in a while can’t you? You own the fucking place.” 

“Sly, stop saying things like that around her…”

“She doesn’t know.”

“Can you please just be mature for once? If you’re going to throw a tantrum about it I won’t come over at all.” 

“Fine… sorry.” Aoba glance down at Anise briefly before finishing off his beer, handing the bottle to Mizuki before the little girl noticed it as something to get her hands on. 

“Look, Sly… I’m getting busy, you had your drink… I’ll see you later tonight okay? Go get Anise something to eat.” 

The younger man’s glare told Mizuki he had just made a huge mistake. 

“You think I don’t feed my kid?” 

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Mimi… present!”

They both looked down at the sweet excited voice of the toddler in Aoba’s lap, her grin so big it almost took up her entire face. She was holding out the paper she had been scribbling on toward Mizuki. 

The maroon haired man smiled and took the offered paper before looking at it, taking his time to try and figure out what she had been trying to draw for him… not that he could. “Thank you sweetie, this is beautiful.” 

He leaned forward to kiss the top of her head before moving just a bit further to press a kiss to Aoba’s lips. “I’ll be closing at two okay? I should be there around two-thirty or three.” 

The blue haired man merely nodded and stood, Anise firmly held in his arms as he left the bar. 

As he made his way through the streets and crowds of people, he could see the stupid pink and red decorations in every storefront and out in front of every business. And it wasn’t helping that his little girl was pointing out every cute annoying heart they passed. 

He wasn’t sure why but he had an incredibly bad taste in his mouth and it had nothing to do with the beer he had just consumed. 

“Come on baby girl… let’s go eat.” 

He fucking hated Valentine’s day.


	2. And I'll give you mine back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what you've all been wanting... the smut!
> 
> Happy Valentine's day everyone!
> 
> Not beta read.

3am found Aoba on his fire escape, cigarette halfway burnt to it’s filter as the blue haired man sat on the cold metal of the landing; his knees pulled up to his chest as he looked out over the bright lights of the urban jungle below him. He made sure to keep an ear out for Anise in case she woke up while he was outside. Even though his hood was pulled up over his head, it was still easy to hear her, the walls of the crappy apartment building being incredibly thin, even from the outside. 

“Hey… put that out…”

The blue haired man looked down toward street level smirking when he spotted Mizuki finally making his way toward the building. “I’m almost done, it’s a waste to put it out now.” 

“Your door better be locked when I come up there.” Mizuki’s expression was disapproving to say the least as he began to ascend the stairs along the outside of the building, heading for the inner breezeways of the complex.

Aoba just laughed in amusement to himself as he leaned back against the stucco of the building, taking another drag as he heard Mizuki’s keys unlocking the door.

The maroon haired man removed his shoes before quietly closing the door and locking it once more, making sure the deadbolt and chain were securely in place before making his way toward the fire escape, snatching up Anise’s Valentine from the counter that she had given Aoba earlier that day. 

The cigarette was finished and out by the time Mizuki climbed out of the window and sat beside the younger man, vaguely waving the construction paper card in the air. “She gave you one too huh?” 

“Of course she did, I’m her dad…” Aoba smirked and leaned forward to press a kiss to the tattoo artist’s lips, his fingers gripping the front of Mizuki’s jacket, pulling him forward a bit to deepen the kiss. 

“Hold on, slow down for a second, I just got here…” Mizuki gently pushed the younger man back, laughing a little at the glare that was shot his way. 

“We both know why you’re here... “ 

“You know… I’m with you for more than just sex Aoba… Did you ever think that maybe I stuck with you all these years because I actually like you?” 

“Now why would you want to do something like that?”

“Shut up… let’s go inside, it’s freezing out here.” Mizuki climbed back inside, waiting for Aoba to do the same before he closed the window as quietly as possible before locking that as well. “You didn’t have the chain latched…” 

“I knew you were coming, what’s the point of latching it?” Aoba shrugged and moved toward the kitchen, pulling down two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. 

“Maybe to protect your daughter?” Mizuki eyed the bottle of alcohol but didn’t say anything. It looked just about as full as the last time he saw it when he had been over. He took the offered glass and sipped at it slowly, letting the warmth of the alcohol heat him up from the inside. 

“I can protect her.” Aoba downed half his glass before setting it on the counter and moved toward the maroon haired man. “Come on, I’ve been waiting for you since two…” 

“Only since two?” Mizuki raised an eyebrow but didn’t move away as Aoba pressed his body against him, already feeling the younger man’s hardness against his thigh. 

“Maybe since Anise went to sleep and I was stuck here alone with nothing to do…” Aoba’s mouth was mere inches away from Mizuki’s, his breath ghosting over the older man’s lips before the blue haired man was pulling away, heading off toward his bedroom. 

“Fucking tease…” Mizuki muttered and quickly finished his drink before setting the glass down on the counter, quickly following his boyfriend to the bedroom that was only slightly larger than his daughter’s. As always, the room was a complete disaster area; Sly never did like cleaning up after himself. 

“Sly, when was the last time you did laundry?” 

Aoba shrugged and kicked some clothing out of his path, shoving a few more articles of cloth off of the surface of his bed before grabbing the older man and pulling him down. “I spent all my change on Anise’s clothes this week.”

“Shit Aoba, you should have told me. Or just come to my place. You know I’d let you use mine.” 

“Stop talking about that shit… I just want to feel you…” 

Mizuki didn’t have anymore opportunity to speak as Aoba’s mouth covered his own, his tongue forcefully shoving into the older man’s mouth. It wasn’t unpleasant in the least even if it was a bit sloppy but that’s how Sly worked… 

Aoba moved almost in a frenzied state as he began removing articles of clothing from both of their bodies until they were fully naked and moving against each other’s slightly sweat slicked bodies. Even if the room was freakishly cold, the heat radiating from the two more than made up for it. 

“Oh god Aoba... “ Mizuki’s voice was already breathless, although half of that may have been due the fact he was trying to stay quiet, not wanting Anise to be woken up by what they were doing. 

He felt Aoba’s length rubbing against his own and pressed his mouth to the younger man’s over and over again, almost desperate to feel the other beneath him. “Get on top of me baby…” 

Aoba merely nodded, his brain not able to connect to his mouth at the moment as he rolled over, legs straddling Mizuki’s tanned hips as he ran his hands up and down the equally tan chest, moaning as each sensation was amplified by his hypersensitized state. 

Mizuki’s hands caressed the soft skin of Aoba’s thighs and hips, occasionally moving over the blue haired man’s flat stomach before finally wrapping a hand around his boyfriend’s dick, giving the hardness a few strokes, spreading the copious amounts of precome along the hard length. 

“Shit… You have lube, babe?” Aoba’s hips thrust up into the touch, his moans unrestrained as he moved against Mizuki, rubbing his ass against the older man’s cock. 

“Sly… keep your voice down... “ The maroon haired man pulled out a tube of lubricant from his pocket, quickly slicking up his length, letting the remainder of the substance stay on his hand as he wrapped it around Aoba’s length once more. 

“Fucking chill… she won’t wake up… Aaaaah… shit yeah.” Aoba reached behind him to take a hold of his boyfriend’s now slicked cock and lifted himself up a bit before lining the hard length up with his entrance. He wasn’t gentle about it as he pushed himself down onto the hardness, moaning as he gripped Mizuki’s hips, his nails digging into the tanned flesh harshly. 

“Fuck… Sly…” Mizuki’s grip was equally as harsh as his own nails dug into Aoba’s creamy pale thighs. The intense tightness that surrounded his cock almost making him come instantly. 

“You like that? Fuck Mizuki… I love hearing you say my name like that… shit it’s so hot.” Aoba lowered himself fully onto the older man’s length, his breathing coming out in harsh pants as he slowly rocked his hips forward and back, moaning low as the hardness inside of him shifted and nudged his prostate. “Baby… fuck me hard… I want you to pound me so fucking hard.” 

“If you keep saying shit like that, I’m going to come before I can do what you want...” Mizuki smirked slightly as he gripped the younger man’s hips lifting him up so he was halfway off of his length. He prepared himself for a quick and intense orgasm as he thrust up harshly, his pace incredibly fast and hard just as Aoba had asked. The sound of flesh slapping flesh almost too loud in his own ears. 

“Oh fuck! Hnnnnggg fuck yeah baby… fuck me up… oh shit I’m gonna come…!” Aoba felt as if his heart might beat out of his chest as he screamed his orgasm, his cum shooting from his length without even being touched, landing squarely against Mizuki’s chest, some of it hitting the underside of the tanned chin as well. 

That voice combined the incredible heat and tightness was all it took to tip Mizuki over the edge right after the younger man, his own voice more subdued as he breathed harshly, his entire body shaking with the force of his completion. 

He felt a pang in his chest as he removed his hands from Aoba’s hips, seeing bruises already forming where his fingers had just been pressing into the supple flesh. “Shit, Sly… sorry.” 

“Fucking hell… I told you, I don’t care…” Aoba’s own body was shaking as well as he moved to lay against Mizuki’s side, grabbing a box of tissue that had been haphazardly dumped to the floor at some point in the past week. 

“Aoba…” Mizuki sighed but didn’t continue. There was no need to lecture the man now, not after such an incredible high. He didn’t want to ruin the younger man’s good mood. 

Once they were both cleaned up, Aoba got up on shaky legs to close the door and turn off the overhead light before climbing back into bed, pressing his body against Mizuki’s as he pulled the blankets over them. “See, told you she wouldn’t wake up.” 

“She has her dad’s sleeping habits…” 

“Shut up… It’s better than the alternative.” 

Mizuki merely chuckled as he pulled his boyfriend closer, lips pressing against a sweaty forehead. 

It was silent for a few moments before the redhead spoke once more, his voice cutting through the quiet of the dark room. “By the way Sly… Happy Valentine’s day.” 

“Yeah… I guess...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, my excuse for Mizuki/Sly smut lol.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like me to explore this AU more? I actually have some pretty good ideas for it in terms of turning it into a series later on down the road.


End file.
